


And Then, There Were Two

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Human!Marinette, Lukanette, Naga, Social Issues, childhood best friends, naga!luka, off screen character death (of unnamed character)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: After her handfasting, Marinette has no wish to marry the man she's spent the past year and a day betrothed to. Refusing his proposal of marriage, she runs to her best friend, a Naga, and things don't turn out quite as she expected.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 46
Kudos: 148





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semi_slaughtomatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_slaughtomatic/gifts), [Bloody_no_Kissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to two wonderful friends, who happen to have close birthdays, and when this turned into a Naga Saga, well, guys, this is for you. Enablers, the pair of you!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Bloody and Semi!

“Have you got your wedding dress designed yet?” Tom Dupain asked his daughter, their long-standing joke about her 'perfect dress' obsession falling flat under the circumstances.

The look Marinette shot her father would have felled a lesser man. “Papa, I am not marrying him. I’ve told you this. He’s not a bad person, he’s just not…” She paused, trying to find something nice to say about the man she was betrothed to. “Well, he’s not someone I can see myself spending my life with.”

Tom sighed. “I know Pumpkin. I just want you to be happy.”

Knowing his heart was in the right place, Marinette hugged her father. “You just wanted to make a huge wedding cake,” she teased him. “But seriously? I’m truly not happy. I don’t want to stay here any longer than I have to.” 

Her parents exchanged a look, and Sabine Cheng put an arm around Marinette. “Can you tell us why you don’t want to marry him? He seems like a nice young man, and his family has good connections. Not that connections are a reason to marry someone, but you could do a lot worse.”

Marinette told her parents everything about what had happened between her and her betrothed, how his father had controlled every aspect of the young man’s life, and had fully planned to control hers. She had moved in with them for the customary year and a day after the private handfasting, where they lived together as husband and wife before making the decision to either marry or go their separate ways. Marinette had known within the first few months that a life without control of her own decisions was not how she wanted to live. 

Tearfully, Marinette explained that she had informed her prospective father-in-law around the six-month mark that she would not be marrying his son, although he had gone ahead and planned the wedding ceremony, certain that he could wear her down before then. Marinette had loved her betrothed’s gentleness in the beginning, but his passivity had quickly begun to grate on her. A woman of many passions, Marinette wanted someone who would stand up to her, and steer her on the right path, and being with someone who had no opinions of his own had taken an emotional toll. 

When the older man had informed her earlier that morning that he didn’t want any surprises today, Marinette had, very politely, informed him that she would not be marrying his son. She bit her tongue when she wanted to add that it shouldn’t be a surprise, she’d been telling him she didn’t want to get married for months. 

The son had just stood there, allowing the decisions to be made around him, not speaking out in favor, or against the marriage, instead, leaving his father and Marinette to decide his future. Her parents sat and listened to her story, of the ways that the father made all the decisions about their life, the kindnesses of the son, but how completely passive he was when she asked his opinion on anything. His answer was always, “whatever you wish.”

Her parents hugged her and said that they supported her decision since she had sound reasons and that they would fight for her against her betrothed’s father if he insisted upon the wedding. 

They stood in front of the mayor who had performed the handfasting; Marinette and her parents and her betrothed and his father. The young man, at his father’s urging, went down on one knee, holding up the ring that had belonged to his mother, and asking Marinette to be his wife.

With a sigh, Marinette refused him.

Once it was determined by a midwife that Marinette was not with child, the father gave his unneeded approval, and begrudgingly returned the money and material goods that had been Marinette’s bride price to her father, exchanging some of the expensive cloth his clothing empire dabbled in, in order to spread the story that his son had rejected Tom’s daughter. 

She had been given a week to pack her personal effects and remove them from the mansion, but knowing she hadn’t been planning on staying, she’d gathered very little of her own, and her bags were packed in a matter of hours. 

After having asked for her suitcase to be delivered to her parents’ house, she picked up a backpack, in which she’d only packed a few essential things, and slipped out into the night. Consciously, Marinette didn’t know where she wanted to go. She knew she didn’t want to head straight to her parents’ house but wasn’t sure where else she would be accepted this late at night. 

Her feet did, though, and she smiled when she realized where she was. A smile was not the normal reaction to a human woman alone in this part of town. Nagas lived here. She was on the edge, the part inhabited by both humans and Nagas, but it was past midnight, and Marinette was going to see Luka.

Marinette couldn’t remember a time when Luka hadn’t been her best friend, even if she hadn’t seen him in months, they always kept in touch. She thought of him as she walked down the street towards his house.

After Luka’s sister had been born, his father left his mother. Theirs had been an arranged marriage, like many of their species, and though his parents had tried, they were both volatile personalities, and couldn’t handle living together. Luka’s father had fulfilled his obligation, providing Luka’s mother with the two children that had been written into the marriage contract, and then they had dissolved their union. The man had sent money and material goods to his offspring, as well as using his stature to arrange advantageous marriages for them, but he’d never been much of a presence in their lives. 

Instead, Luka and his sister Juleka had found themselves spending their days at the bakery of one of his mother’s childhood friends, while she went out to work. Sabine Cheng’s parents had found a good match for her in Tom Dupain, and the pair were happy, raising a baby girl, just a few months younger than Juleka. They were humans, but Sabine was kind and had no qualms about taking in two Naga children and teaching them alongside her own child, Marinette. Three-year-old Luka had adored her from the moment he’d laid eyes on the fifteen-month-old with the enormous smile. He’d never hesitated in sharing his toys or snacks with her, and in turn, she had followed him everywhere, agreeing to any harebrained scheme he may have come up with.

From their earliest moments, Naga children were trained to stay in their human forms as much as possible, making it easier for themselves to integrate into human society, even though their patches of scales gave them away. The scales on their thighs and belly were easily hidden, but those along their necks and forearms almost always showed if they wore the fashions favored by humans. 

The three children had grown up spending their days together, and these differences seemed small and insignificant, although Marinette always felt plain beside Julekas iridescent purple-black scales and Luka’s hypnotic ocean blue ones. It wasn’t until she was two years old that she had shed tears of rage and jealousy over the fact that her friends could trade their legs for a tail, something she would never be able to do. 

Luka had comforted her then, and she knew he would now, not that she was upset about how things had worked out, she told herself, as she walked up the path to the neat little house, and knocked on the door. When her knocking was met with silence, she pounded harder before she saw a light come on, and the door opened to expose a sleepy blue-haired man with a shimmering blue tail.

“Marinette?” he asked, blinking at her. “What are you doing here?”

She fell, sobbing, into Luka’s arms, overwhelmed with the events of the day. 

Luka wrapped his arms and tail around her knowing that his oldest friend was crying tears of frustration and not those of sadness, for her scent was happier than it had been in a long time. He nuzzled his face into her hair, humming softly as he ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her, as he lifted her in his arms, slithering with her over to the pile of pillows in his bedroom. Marinette clung to him, and Luka extracted himself, murmuring reassurances that he would be right back. 

He slithered to his dresser where he pulled out a kilt, wrapping it around his waist, where skin met scales, and with a sigh, his tail dissolved into legs. Striding back over to his pillow bed, he settled his body next to Marinette’s, even as her breathing evened out, the little hiccuping sobs turning into soft snores. Luka lay there, human legs restless, as he thought back over the past year, to the last person who had lain in his bed. 

Thoughts of his mate tugged on his heart. She’d died a little over a year ago, a few months after Marinette had come to him, eyes sparkling with news of her betrothal. Luka’s had been an arranged match, much like his parents’ match had been. He’d liked her well enough, but no romantic love had grown between them, for her heart belonged to another Nagi, a love that was forbidden. He’d understood forbidden love, although he’d never spoken of his love for a human, he was sure that his mate had seen it, whenever he’d spent time with Marinette. 

Luka missed the companionship of his mate, they had got along well, even if love was never destined to bloom between the two of them, and their days had been pleasant and quiet, and when she had died in a freak accident, a lightning storm, his days had just become quiet. 

Marinette was the opposite of quiet. A tiny ball of energy, she filled any space she entered with her presence. Humans were smaller than Nagas in general, but even in his human form, Luka towered over Marinette, and so did his sister, but he usually didn’t notice, unless they were close, and it was a rare moment when she was still as she was now. He lay next to her and froze as she snuffled in her sleep, turning towards him and burying herself in his blanket. Eventually, Luka, too, drifted off to sleep, Marinette’s scent happy and relaxed, and filling his senses. 

The sun was high in the sky when they woke. His form had shifted once again as he slept, and he woke with one of her hands sleepily stroking the scales on his arm, his tail curled around her. His voice was husky as he wished her a good morning, and he was thankful that he’d thought to don the kilt the night before. 

Marinette blinked sleepily up at him as he tried to extricate himself from her. Her hand rested on his tail and he paused, looking down at her. Her smile was still sleepy, but her eyes were sharp as she looked him over, clad in nothing but a kilt, while she was still fully dressed, barely having managed to remove her shoes, before her tears had overtaken her. The tip of Luka’s tail came up, flicking across her cheek, wiping away the ghosts of tears from the night before. Marinette sighed at his touch. “Good morning, Luka.” Her smile turned shy. “I’m sorry for just barging in on you last night. I-I just couldn’t handle going home.” 

Her lip wobbled, and Luka reached out with a hand, cupping her cheek. “It’ll be alright, Marinette. I’m sorry that things didn’t work out for you. Did you want to talk about it?”

Nodding, Marinette, sighed. “At least let me make you breakfast first. And maybe get cleaned up?”

Finally disentangling himself from her, Luka closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His tail shimmered into legs, so that he towered over her less than he would have in his Naga form. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a small box, way in the back. Reaching in he pulled out an old shirt and wrap-around skirt, things that had belonged to his mate when she was younger, but nothing he had ever actually seen her wear. Marinette thanked him and disappeared into the bathroom. When Luka heard the shower start, he went back to the closet, pulling out his own shirt.

He was sitting in a kitchen chair drinking a cup of herbal tea when Marinette emerged from the bathroom, damp hair piled in a knot on the top of her head, the clothes still hanging on her slight frame. When he stood, the top of her head came almost to his chin, and she threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely, before releasing him and heading into his kitchen. 

Over breakfast, the words of her broken betrothal she could not speak the day before spilled from her. It was not that the young man she had been betrothed to had been unkind, quite the opposite, but he had been raised to be completely dependent, simply following along in his father’s slipstream, causing no ripples of his own. She told of how his father had been shocked and angered when she had stood by his son in front of the town’s mayor, who had performed the handfasting, and rejected the young man’s proposal of marriage. And of how she had not wanted to go home, so instead had found herself on the way to Luka’s house.

“What are your plans from here?” Genuinely curious, Luka prompted her once Marinette’s story was over, and the silence spun out around them. “You’re always welcome here, you know that, but after your supposed rejection, I don’t want people to talk and cast any further aspersions on your reputation.”

Marinette looked up at Luka plaintively. “Tomorrow. I can return home then. Use my sewing skills and start a little business. Help my parents out in the bakery. Become one of those women who does and says whatever she feels.” Marinette grinned wickedly. “And spend time with my Naga best friend whenever I please, reputation be damned.”

Grinning at her, Luka kept his hands wrapped tightly around his mug, so that he didn’t reach for her. “I like the first part of your plan, but maybe hold off on the second part.” When Marinette’s face fell, he hurried to reassure her. “Not the part about spending time with you. You’re always welcome here. But you’re young, and one bad experience doesn’t mean that you’ll never find another mate. One that’s a better match for you.”

“Husband.” Marinette corrected him absently, something she’d done often over the years. “And what about you?” she asked, her voice soft and small. “You’re not exactly an old man. Are you ever going to look for another mate, or is it still too painful for you? I know she hasn’t been gone that long.” Out of respect for the Naga custom of never speaking the names of dead loved ones, she refrained from saying his mate’s name out loud. 

Luka sighed and closed his eyes. “You know that our match was arranged. My father set up a contract similar to the one he had with my mother. Two children, and then we could remain together or separate, whichever we wished. It was never a great love affair. She was honest with me early on; her heart belonged to another.” Luka cleared his throat before he continued, speaking the words he’d never said to another soul. “Another Nagi. Love between two females is forbidden, as you know, and I think they had made a pact to leave their respective mates after the birth of their children, and raise them together as one family.”

Twisting the cup in his hands, He didn’t look up until a small hand covered his. Surprised he glanced up, and then looked away from the pity he saw in her eyes. “I am so sorry, Luka. I can’t even imagine how that must have felt. To be told that you were to be mated with someone who would never give you their heart.”

Heat rose in Luka’s face before he schooled his features, and looked back down at his hands. “She was honest with me from the start. I truly appreciated that. I would have tried to love her, although, I admit that I’ve been in love with someone who I should not love, so I couldn’t fault her for how she feels.” With his eyes glued to his cup, he missed Marinette’s flinch, not looking up when she squeezed his hand before withdrawing her fingers.

Her voice shaking only slightly, Marinette pressed him gently on who held his heart. “You love someone forbidden to you? You know who you would choose for your mate if you had the choice?”

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, blowing it out through his nose, before nodding. 

Her voice barely above a whisper, and the tremor more apparent now, Marinette continued to press. “Why can you not be with them?”

In a voice that sounded as raw as the emotions playing on his face, the three words he spoke shot a bolt of hope to Marinette’s heart. “She’s a human.”

Luka’s head tipped back and after a few slow, deep breaths, his eyes fluttered open, and the intensity of his gaze as their eyes met took her breath away. His hands shook on his cup, so he pulled his hands towards his body, fists gripped on the tabletop, knuckles white, words fighting their way out of his mouth to be spoken aloud for the first time “I love you, Marinette. It has only ever been you.”

His eyes were riveted on her, studying her expression as she gasped. A myriad of emotions played across her face, her eyes, as blue as the summer sky, studied his, looking for the truth in his statement. Realizing that he meant what he said, her face split into an enormous smile, and in a flurry of movement, she threw herself at him. “I love you, too, Luka. I don’t care about my reputation or whether we are supposed to be together. I just want you.”

Arms wrapping around her automatically as she wound up in his lap, he barely had time to suck in a breath, and then her mouth was on his, and he couldn’t think anymore. One of Marinette’s hands gently cradled his face, two fingers gently caressing the sensitive scales on the side of his neck; her other hand was gripping his shirt over his heart. He moaned into her mouth, one of his hands at the small of her back, pressing her close to him, the other slid up to tangle in her hair. 

Marinette whined as his tongue flicked against her lips, but she parted them for him, her fist in his shirt pulling him closer still towards her. His tongue was longer than a human’s and slightly forked, even in human form, and Marinette’s whine grew more desperate as it stroked along hers. They stayed locked together, hands and mouths exploring each other, faces and forms that they had known for most of their lives, were able to touch and taste in a way that they had never dreamed would ever happen. 

When air became more necessary than touch, they broke apart, panting, Marinette burying her face in Luka’s neck, her fingers toying with the hair at the base of his neck, watching the colors of the ocean shimmering through her fingers. The glimmer of ocean scales against her cheek tempted her, and Marinette’s small tongue flickered out against them, in imitation of the way Luka’s tongue was flicking along her skin and hair, the taste of happiness and peace tingling along its length. 

Moaning into Marinette’s hair at her touch, Luka pulled himself back to where the scent of her was less overwhelming to his senses, although now, he knew he’d always taste her here in his home, and the thought was intoxicating. He pulled her from his lap, and set her gently back in her own chair, avoiding looking at her eyes that were wide with surprise. Luka stalked to the other side of the kitchen and dragged his hands through his hair before turning to face Marinette. 

The late afternoon light shining through the window backlit her, turning the edges of her midnight blue hair golden, gilding her in a halo of light. He took a deep breath, his heart expanding in his chest as he looked at her. Marinette made to stand, but Luka held up his hands and waved her back down. She looked at him, confused, and he dragged his fingers through his hair and took one final deep breath.

“Marinette. We need to talk about this. About what this means; about what we’re going to do; about us. I can’t do that when you’re in my arms. I can barely think when you are that close.” Her mischievous smile had him groaning. “Marinette, I’m a Naga.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Her giggle turned into a sigh. “Luka, I know what you are. I also know who you are. You’ve been my friend for as long as I can remember, I’ve loved you since I was a child. Thinking is much more progressive these days. Nobody blinks twice at a Naga in full tail slithering down the street.”

Luka sighed. “Showing a few scales in the street is one thing. Courting a human from a prosperous family? Taking her to mate? That is going to cause a stir. My father is important enough that it will help smooth the road ahead, I’m not above using every ounce of influence he has, but it won’t be easy. You know that.”

Her smile was bittersweet, and a little flame of anger kindled in her eyes. “You think I don’t know that, Luka?” Her voice was more hiss than she intended. “I know that it’s going to be tough. But I’m willing to face anything, if it means I get to be with you.” She stopped, her breath catching as she fully processed everything he had just said. Eyes huge and round, she looked at him wonderingly. “You want me as your mate?”

He just stared at her, his look almost shy. “Well, yeah.” His eyes searched her face. “Marinette, it has always been you. I was three years old when we met, and I’ve known since then that I wanted you by my side.”

Marinette made to stand again, and this time approached him, slowly, holding out her hand for his. When their fingers laced, she smiled up at him, careful not to touch any other part of him but his hand. “As always, you were a few steps ahead of me. I don’t think I announced to Maman that we were getting married until I was five. She just smiled and nodded. I’m sure she will have more to say this time around.”

“We should talk more about this, but for right now, can I just hold you?” 

Marinette nodded, glowing with happiness, but dropped her hand and sucked in a sharp breath as his legs disappeared in a sparkle of blue light, even as his tail coiled around them both, increasing his height by several inches, even as his kilt slid lower, settling where his scales started. Luka started to apologize, but Marinette’s delighted laugh cut him off. “You always struggled to control your shift when you were overwhelmed. Do you want to go meditate in the other room while I make us something to eat?”

Unable to speak past the lump of gratitude in his throat, Luka nodded, He lifted Marinette to stand on his tail, her slight figure raised a foot higher, the top of her head now level with his chin. Her arms wound around his neck and he tilted his head down to kiss her, softly, tenderly, wonderingly, as his hands on her waist held her reverently. Marinette had never felt so absolutely cherished as she did in that moment. 

Breaking the kiss, Luka rested his forehead against hers before gently lowering Marinette back to the ground. She stood on shaky legs while he gave her one last, lingering look, before heading to the other room. Marinette was very thankful that Luka didn’t see her sink to the floor, as she watched him leave.


	2. When both are happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get explicit. Then sweet. Then explicit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Bloody and Semi!
> 
> I love you ladies so much!

The process of cooking was automatic and relaxing for Marinette. She’d been doing it since she was old enough to hold a spoon and stir whatever her parents had been cooking up. Her mind was as busy as her hands, thinking through what it would truly mean to be married to Luka; the realities of living with him, not just the society-flaunting teenage fantasies, as well as the hotter ones that had helped get her through the nights her betrothed had visited her. 

She would lose some friends, that was true, and probably some of her less progressive clients, those that loved her scale-pattern designs in their wedding dresses, but couldn’t imagine a human befriending, let alone marrying, a Naga. It probably would be hard, but Marinette knew that with Luka by her side, she would be fine. He’d been there for her at every high and low point in her life, and she couldn’t imagine anyone else in that role in her life. 

Placing their dinner onto a tray, Marinette carried it into the living room, ignoring the chaise lounge, that could pass as human furniture, but was sturdy enough to comfortably support a reclining Naga, and placed the tray on the low table by the pile of pillows where Luka was coiled, eyes closed, breath slow and deep. To anyone who didn’t know him, he would have appeared to be sleeping, but Marinette knew he was meditating. She had started humming softly as she entered, so as not to startle him, and when she looked up from putting the tray down, his eyes were fluttering open.

Tucking his tail out of the way, Luka asked Marinette if she would prefer that he switched back to legs. Marinette shook her head. “Only if you want to.” She tentatively reached out and stroked the tip of his tail. “I like seeing you like this. Like you were meant to be, not having to conform to human standards.” She settled herself primly on the cushions next to Luka, and passed him a bowl of food. Marinette took one for herself, and they ate in comfortable silence. When they had finished, Luka placed the bowls back on the table, and Marinette leaned into his side. 

“We should take things slow.” Luka insisted. “Two days ago, you were betrothed to someone else. And his father is not someone you want to make an enemy of. You left his son. That’s bad enough. But the fact that you left him for a Naga? Unforgivable. You’ll need the contacts you made spending a year in his house. Your parents did a good thing for you, making a match with his house, whether it worked out or not.”

While he had been speaking, Luka’s tail had coiled itself around Marinette, gently tugging her closer. Marinette leaned into him, now perched on top of his coiled tail, the top of her head tucking under his chin. “This is going to be hardest on you, Love. We should talk to your parents before we make any decisions. This will have an effect on them, too.”

Sighing deeply, Marinette murmured her agreement. She shifted slightly so her head was resting on Luka’s shoulder, her breath ticking over the sensitive scales along his neck. At his involuntary shudder, Marinette looked up innocently. “I know we have a lot of important decisions to make, but can we think about this later, and just kiss now?”

Luka chuckled and bent his head to meet her lips. They alternately kissed and talked over the next several hours, until Marinette’s eyelids started to droop. Lifting Marinette in his arms, Luka carried her through the doorway into his bedroom, laying her reverently on the pile of pillows there, and turned to spend the night on the chaise. Sleepily, Marinette reached out her hand, just snagging the tip of his tail. “Stay with me, Luka, please.”

Unable to ever turn her down, Luka settled his body next to hers, his tail wrapping itself around Marinette. She shifted uncomfortably several times, and when Luka would have pulled away, Marinette shimmied out of her skirt. The borrowed shirt hung almost to her knees, and Marinette sighed happily. Almost shyly, Luka pulled off his own shirt. He’d spent as much time with it off as he had with it on, especially when he had his tail, and Marinette had seen him shirtless thousands of times; he hadn’t been wearing one when she had cried herself to sleep in his arms, but things seemed different tonight. By the time he was done agonizing over his decision, he looked back down at Marinette who was sleeping peacefully, her head resting against his tail. Luka smiled and settled next to her, his tail draping itself over her legs, holding her close. 

Luka awoke to the scent of Marinette everywhere. He could taste her in the air, and opening his eyes he saw her, half sprawled over him, and only then, watching her lazily trail her fingers over his abdominal scales did he register the tickling sensation on his belly. A slow smile spread across her face as she noticed him looking at her. “Good morning.” She stretched her face up to his for a kiss, and he leaned down to meet her. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but quickly became more passionate as Marinette’s hands started to roam. 

His hands skimmed up her body grip to her hips, and it was at that moment he realized that Marinette was not wearing anything under the shirt. Gasping, he pulled back, mentioning his discovery to Marinette, who laughed and informed him that she hadn’t worn anything since she stepped out of his shower the previous day. Luka’s mind shut down at this information, until Marinette’s voice broke through, pointing out that he never wore underwear, and why was this any different. 

Choking, Luka mustered as much dignity as he could. “I am a Naga.” He colored slightly, but soldiered on. “My scales cover anything that needs to be covered. Your anatomy doesn’t work that way.”

“Hmm.” Marinette practically purred into his ear. “Your scales aren’t covering everything now, are they?” Her hands wandered closer to the edge of his kilt. Luka caught her hand, and Marinette’s face fell. “You don’t want me.” It was a statement, not a question, and Luka was already rushing to deny it. 

“Marinette, no. I’ve been dreaming of this since I was a teenager, but I don’t want this to be one night, to just be some kind of novel experience. I want you by my side as my mate, as my wife.” His voice was pleading, his eyes showed a hint of fear, and the hand that had buried itself in her hair was trembling.

“Luka, I love you. I know sacrifices will have to be made, but I want to be by your side. Nothing would make me prouder than being your wife, your mate.” She paused, sighing, and reached over to cup his cheek. “And if you don’t want to have sex now I will wait. You’re worth waiting for.”

He groaned. Marinette’s smell and taste filled his senses, and his hands tightened on her hip. “Trust me. I want to.” He leaned down and flicked his tongue over the join between her neck and shoulders, while his fingers tugged her shirt up her body. She sat there, completely bare to him, and his eyes just drank her in. A hand skimmed down her side. “You are so beautiful, Marinette. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Luka.” She gasped and pulled back as he started tonguing his way down her body. “What are you doing?”

He chuckled. “Naga. We’re bigger than humans. Everywhere.” He looked embarrassed, and it came out as a statement of fact, not a boast. “And I really, really want to taste you.”

Marinette moaned. “H-how much bigger?” She was suddenly nervous. She’d had sex with her betrothed, and it had always been pleasant, but he’d never used his tongue, neither of them had ever considered it. She desperately wanted to feel Luka’s tongue on her, anywhere, really, but she was also incredibly curious about the bulge under his kilt. She tugged on it plaintively. “I want to see.”

Taking a deep breath, Luka reached down and unbuckled his kilt. As he was exposed to her, she gasped in shock. Her hand covered her mouth, and her eyes grew very round. He looked down at himself, and didn’t see anything unusual. He was larger than a human, but not uncomfortably huge. One side was fully engorged, painfully so, if he were honest, the other at half-mast, waiting its turn. It was rare for both penises to be fully hard at the same time, although not unheard of. He wondered if that was what was bothering her. 

“They’re not both ready to go at the same time. One acts as a backup so to speak. Trust me, this is normal, it has nothing to do with how much I want you.”

Tearing her eyes away from the physical evidence of how much he desired her, she met his earnest gaze and dropped her hand from her mouth. “There are two!”

Oh. That. Luka shook his head. “Humans only have one. I forgot. And I didn’t realize that you were unaware that all male Naga have two penises. It’s normal for us. Like I said, they only work one at a time, so you don’t have to worry about getting poked.” She giggled, and he reached over to cup her cheek in a hand that trembled just a little. “Do you still want this?” The ‘Do you still want me?’ remained unspoken in the air between them. 

She ran a hand down his chest. “Yes!” The word came out as an exhalation, and she reached for him, her mouth fusing to his, the kiss leaving her squirming as his free hand came down to tease her nipple. He dropped one more chaste kiss against her lips, and his tongue flicked along her jawline, she tipped her head back to give him better access. He tongued his way down her body, pausing to wrap around each breast, before trailing down to the dark hair at the cleft where her legs met. 

He moaned at his first taste of her, and the vibration resonated through Marinette. As he lapped and suckled and thrust his tongue inside her, he was moaning as much as she was as the taste of her coated his tongue and overwhelmed his senses. Marinette found herself close to the edge faster than she ever had been before, and when Luka’s teeth grazed her clit, she fell apart calling his name, over and over. 

As her tremors died away, Luka removed his tongue from inside her, and lay next to her, smiling proudly. Marinette pulled him to her and kissed him, hard, tasting herself on his tongue. Tentatively, she reached down to stroke him, surprised at the copious amounts of fluid that were already running down his length. “I want you, Luka. Please.”

He rolled over her, supporting his weight on his arms and tail, and she lined him up with her entrance. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pushed inside her, stretching her, allowing her time to adjust to his size. She was clinging to him, chanting his name, her breath caressing his ear. When he could go no deeper, he paused before starting an equally slow withdrawal. His thrusts were slow and smooth, and he was determined to show Marinette just how much he cherished her. 

Marinette arched her hips to meet him, dragging her nails down Luka’s back, and he moaned, long and low, losing control, spilling into her, cradling her close. He apologized as he came down from his high, even as he softened, his other cock hardened, ready to take over. Asking if she wanted to continue was met with an impatient hiss. He slid out of her, shifting slightly to position his other side at her entrance when Marinette pushed at his chest. “Can I get on top?”

Mouth dry, Luka nodded, rolling to allow Marinette to sit astride him. She slid down onto him, as slow as he had, until he was fully inside her. Within a heartbeat, she was rocking on him, her walls tight around him, her head tipping back in pleasure. Her hands clutched at his shoulders for balance, and his tongue rasped across her breasts. She was moaning his name again, lost in her own pleasure, grinding against him, the scent of her and him and sex hanging heavy in the air, and Luka was just hanging on, watching her through heavy-lidded eyes, falling more deeply in love with this woman with every breath that he took. 

He gasped when he felt slim fingers wrap around his already-spent cock, which waited, as usual, semi-inflated, when the other was in use. To his surprise, it started to harden at her touch, and had him gasping and moaning as she started pumping him in time to her ride. The sensations flowed over him and he grasped at her, thumb rubbing against her clit, his moans blending into one continuous rumble.

Fighting back the almost desperate need for release, he pressed his lips, and then teeth to the flesh of Marinette’s shoulder. “Come for me, Love,” he panted, his tail coming up to wrap itself around her. “Marinette, come for me.” He increased the pressure of his thumb, and Marinette let out a whine and increased her pace, grinding against him as her hips lost their rhythm. 

Luka smelled her release, tasting it in the air, but he was too far gone to register anything other than the way she spasmed around him. He mouthed her neck as he came first buried deep inside her as she continued to milk him, and then with almost a scream as seconds later his second cock joined the first, thick ropes spilling from Marinette’s hand and across his abdomen. 

The incredible sensations of two orgasms at once had his eyes rolling back in his head as his fingers dug into her hips, holding her to him, as if afraid that if she moved, she’d disappear. Marinette collapsed against him, her fingernails running lightly up and down his arms, and he moaned at her touch. He slid his hands from her hips to her butt, lifting her, as he slid out, and resettling her on his chest. She whined at the loss, burying her face in his shoulder, and he let out a sound between a moan and a chuckle. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Marinette peppered little kisses across the scales on his neck and sighed. “You’ve ruined me for all other men. You know that, right? How can you make me feel so completely cherished and so sexy you can’t control yourself at the same time?”

“Because you deserve to be cherished, but I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

Smirking, Marinette gave a little wiggle, making Luka moan. “You are trying to kill me. Even Nagas need time to recover.”

Folding her arms, she pushed herself up and smile down at Luka. “We should probably talk to my parents today as well.”

This time, Luka’s groan had nothing to do with the fact that Marinette was naked and sprawled across his chest. “Your father is going to kill me.”

“My father loves you.”

“Your father would not want you mated to a Naga.”

“Married. And my father wants me to be happy.” Marinette said simply as she kissed Luka’s nose. “You make me happy.”

Luka felt his heart squeeze and expand as he snuggled Marinette against him, burying his face in her hair. He pushed them to a sitting position, settling her on his tail, cradling her tenderly. Eyes closed, Marinette lazily trailed her fingers over Luka’s arm, smiling as she felt warm skin giving way to cool scales, reveling in the fact that this was Luka and she could touch him; that he wanted her to touch him.

They stayed that way for a while, secure and peaceful in each other’s arms. Eventually, Luka shifted uncomfortably. “Love?” Marinette just hummed happily in response. “We need to get cleaned up.” He stroked her hair back from her face. “Don’t fall asleep on me.” Gently kissing her temple, he lowered her to the pillows, where she sighed and snuggled into the pillows. 

He watched her for a few moments, curled in his bed, his heart filled with hope that this could be something he woke to more often in the future. Turning, he slithered into the bathroom, sliding into the shower, regretfully washing the scent of Marinette off of his body. Logically, he knew that humans didn’t have the same sense of smell that Nagas did, but the idea of turning up to talk to her parents with the smell of their lovemaking clinging to his scales did not sit well with him. 

For all Marinette’s assurances that her family would accept him with open arms, Luka wasn’t so sure. It was true that his father was influential, and he was well off enough on his own merit. He’d inherited his father’s talent, and his mother’s drive, and had made a name for himself early on, important enough in the music industry that the human furniture he had in his house was used by more than just close friends. 

He knew several Naga in his position that had taken human mates, usually as a trophy, someone beautiful, someone attracted to money and influence, regardless of who held it. Luka didn’t want the status of a human mate. He wanted Marinette. He wanted to be the one to make her smile and to wipe away her tears. Yes, he wanted her in his bed, too, but he also wanted to laugh with her over a cup of tea about something silly their children had done. 

And that was another thought. Would they even be able to have children? Some interspecies couples could, but not all of them. As long as he had Marinette, Luka would be happy, but how did she feel? 

With a sigh, Luka turned off the shower, reaching for a towel to dry himself with. The one hanging had a lingering scent of Marinette, so he dripped his way over to grab a clean one. Once dry, Luka dressed in a kilt and a nice shirt. He had a few pairs of trousers, and debated putting on a pair, but liked the flexibility of the kilt to accommodate both legs and tail, and it played to his mother’s Scottish heritage. 

Marinette was still sleeping once he was dressed, hair spread across a pillow, their mingled scents clinging to her body, luring him to crawl back into bed with her. Leaning down, he nuzzled her, nose to temple whispering a plea to wake in her ear. “Marinette, Love, it’s time to get up.” 

She groaned and turned towards him, eyelids fluttering, but not opening. He kissed her cheek, running a hand over her hair. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. “Back for more?” she teased, then pouted, seeing his dress shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

He grinned back at her. “I think your dad would prefer seeing me dressed. And as much as I love this view, you should probably get dressed, too.”

Stretching luxuriously, Marinette stepped from the pile of pillows, but when she glanced at Luka, he’d turned his back and was heading towards the closet. “Do you need clothes?” 

Marinette shook her head, then realized Luka couldn’t see her. “No. If we’re going to go talk to my parents, I should probably wear my own clothes. I had most of them shipped home, but I do have a change of clothes in my bag.”

Luka looked at her confused. “If you had a change of clothes, why did you need to borrow some from me yesterday?”

Flushing, Marinette refused to meet his eyes. “I wanted to wear something that belonged to you.”

In an instant, Luka was in front of her, kissing her hard and fast, his voice barely more than a growl. “Go shower before I drag you back to bed.”

“Not exactly an enticement to shower you know.”

Sighing, Luka placed Marinette at arms length. “Later. Go shower.”

“Fine.” Marinette sighed and went to get clean and dressed. 

An hour later, after a quick breakfast, and several slow kisses, they headed out towards Tom and Sabine’s bakery. Marinette tried to lace her fingers with Luka’s, but he shoved his hands in his pockets. He desperately wanted to touch her, and was shocked at how quickly he had grown used to being able to. It hadn’t even been 24 hours since he’d admitted his feelings for her, but that had already overrun the way he’d trained himself not to react to her over the past 10 years, since he was old enough to realize that the possessiveness he felt towards her ran deeper than ‘best friend’ or ‘favorite toy’.

Marinette sighed. “Soon?”

Luka gave the slightest of nods. “If your parents agree.”

“They will.”

He smiled at her, and although his smile was strained, he kept his thoughts to himself. Luka wasn’t as confident as Marinette that her parents would be embracing him with open arms. They’d always liked him well enough, and treated him as their own child, but that didn’t mean they wanted him marrying their only daughter. 

Shifting Marinette’s backpack where it sat on his shoulder, Luka buttoned the top buttons of his shirt collar, so that only a hint of scales showed at the top. Marinette frowned at him, but she understood. While most people didn’t care, there were some who still looked down on Naga, and still more who frowned on them associating with humans, but seeing Luka hiding who he was from the world broke her heart. She smiled sadly at him, and refused to let him walk the half step behind that he was trying to do.

They didn’t talk as they walked, and they quickly found themselves in front of the bakery. It was her parents’ day off, and the bakery was closed, so they approached the door to the residence, Marinette knocking before letting herself in.

Luka trailed behind her as she made her way up the stairs and into the living room, calling out to her parents. 

“There’s my girl!” Tom boomed from the other room. “Have you got your wedding dress designed yet?”

Luka choked, not having heard their traditional greeting in a few years. With an absolutely wicked grin, Marinette winked at him. “Of course Papa. I’ve known what I wanted for years!” Eyes wide, Luka stared at her, but by the time they had rounded the corner into the living room, Marinette’s smile was all innocence. 

“Maman! Papa!” She hugged her parents like it had been months, and not just days since she had seen them. 

It was then that Sabine noticed Luka, and her smile only grew. “Luka! Come in sweetie. Are you hungry? Have you guys eaten? It was very nice of you to walk Marinette home!”

Shifting uncomfortably, Luka smiled at Sabine. “I’ve eaten.” He glanced at Marinette. “We’ve eaten. Thank you.” 

A significant glance passed between Tom and Sabine. Marinette looked back and forth between her parents, before blurting out, “I want to marry Luka.” 

Sabine smiled serenely at her. “You’ve been telling me that since you were five. But I think you should be asking Luka, not me.” 

All eyes turned to Luka, who was looking a little stunned. “Well, son?” Tom prompted. “Do you want to marry my daughter?”

He was nodding before he was able to snap his mouth shut. The words came out, soft and raw, his eyes never leaving Marinette. “More than anything.”

Luka wasn’t prepared for Tom to clap him on the back, and boom to Sabine, “Alert Anarka, tell her it’s finally time to plan a wedding!”

Thoughts whirling, Luka still wasn’t sure what was happening. “You’re agreeing? Just like that?” 

Tom’s laugh boomed through the room, but it was Sabine’s comforting hand on his arm, and her soft words that had him smiling. “Luka, we’ve seen the way you look at Marinette, like she’s your whole world, and her looking right back like you hung the moon. The pair of you have paid your dues to protect society’s sensibilities, although we’d have agreed to the wedding even if you hadn’t.”

“When Anarka arrives we can hash out the details. She’s due over later.” Tom added, winking at Luka. “When Marinette’s luggage arrived yesterday and she didn’t, we had a pretty good idea where she was.”

“My suggestion would be to start with a handfasting. We’ll take a few weeks and plan it right.” Sabine’s voice was soft, but to the point. 

“A few weeks?” Marinette gasped. “Why so long?”

Tom chuckled at his daughter’s impatience. “You’ve waited 20 years, what’s a few more weeks?”

I’ve kissed him now, and more. Marinette thought, glancing over at Luka. I’ve woken up next to him. I know that he loves me. All she said was, “it makes sense. I shouldn’t jump from one betrothal to another. I wouldn’t want to upset anyone.”

“Are you sure?” Eyes darting back and forth between Tom and Sabine, Luka couldn’t believe how easily they had agreed, and wasn’t sure why he was arguing with them, but felt he needed to make his point. “I don’t want your business to suffer because you have a Naga in the family.”

Sabine’s laugh was light and tinkling, but no less full of mirth than her husband’s booming one. “Luka, sweetie, 20 years ago, when I promised Anarka I would watch you and your sister, people saw the three of you playing in the shop, and would eye up Tom and I, wondering which of us was a Naga. Any of the closed-minded idiots around stopped coming back then.” Sabine’s smile grew, and her hand on his arm squeezed lightly. “And then, when you were teenagers, you’d sit in the corner of the shop, playing your music, eyes only for Marinette. She’d be there drawing, sewing, or playing with Juleka, and always shooting little glances right back at you.”

There was a knock on the door, and Sabine turned to Luka. “Oh, good! Your mother is here. Will you go and let her in, dear, please?”

Luka just froze, mouth agape, staring at Sabine. Marinette, eyes wide and sparkling, her smile splitting her face ran a hand down Luka’s arm, comfortingly. “I’ll get it,” she said, squeezing his shoulder before disappearing down the hall. 

Tom guided Luka to a chair. “Sit down, Son. I’m not sure whether to be happy you finally said something, or offended that you didn’t think we would say yes!” He laughed at his own words, showing that he wasn’t upset by the boy’s shock or doubt. “Honestly, Luka, we’ve thought of you as family for a long time now. I have no problem making it official.”

Letting out a long, slow breath, Luka managed to close his mouth, and even offer Tom a weak smile. He was about to answer, when he heard his mother’s voice floating down the hall. “Ah! Hello Marinette. Judging by your smile my boy finally said something to ye did he?” There was only one set of footsteps as Marinette murmured her reply, but then he heard the soft susurration of scales on carpet as Anarka’s voice came closer. 

“I told your parents not to shackle you to that boy. He’s as wet as milktoast, and his father’s a right arsehole, but they wanted to do their duty by you, and with Luka already being mated...” There was a brief pause as the steps stopped, before Anarka’s voice rang out again. 

“Yeah, well, your parents and I have discussed it for years. Figured we would get here eventually. Never expected m’boy to accept his idiot father’s suggestion of a mate.” There was a gusty sigh, and then Anarka and Marinette were in the room, Ankara’s icy silver-blue scales on full display. 

Anarka slithered over to hug Sabine and Tom, then turned and grinned warmly at her son. “It’s about damn time, boy! I can’t believe you almost let her get away!”

Luka groaned and hid his face in his hands. Marinette noticed that at some point over the last few minutes, he’d lost his legs, and the tip of his tail was flicking restlessly. Not good. When at last he spoke, it was a long, low hiss. “Were any of you going to tell me that this…” He waved his hands to encompass himself and Marinette, the parents, and eventually the whole apartment. “...was alright?”

He shifted, more of his tail lashing. It wasn’t often that Luka got annoyed, but when he did, people said he was terrifying. Marinette thought he was glorious. “You knew I loved her, and that she loved me back, and nobody ever said anything?”

“Wasn’t our place, boyo,” Anarka said, kindly. “If I’d have encouraged you, you’d have slithered the other way as fast as possible. It’s not going to be an easy life, although you two have been by each other’s side long enough that most who know you won’t bat an eye. You had to decide this, aye, and fight for it, yourselves.”

Luka stilled as Marinette touched his shoulder, melting into the warmth of her hand, and felt the annoyance drain away. “I’m glad we’ve found each other, no matter what obstacles were thrown in our way. Luka looked up as Marinette ducked her head, and gently rested her forehead against his. 

It was Tom’s “awww” that had Marinette jumping back, but Luka just smiled and tugged her into his lap. Anarka settled herself into the pile of pillows the Dupain-Chengs kept in their living room, and smiled at the pair. “Usually this is where the negotiations take place, but, we did that, yonks ago. We figured the best thing to do would be to have a human handfasting, for a year and a day, and then we could sign a contract and have a small wedding ceremony.”

Marinette beamed up at her soon-to-be mother-in-law. ”I like that. It respects both cultures and traditions. But what would you put in the mate contract? We don’t know if it’s possible for us to have children.”

Anarka turned to her son to answer. “My suggestion would be to fornicate like rabbits during the betrothal period and see what comes of it.” Marinette was bright red at Anarka’s words, and even Luka looked embarrassed by his mother. “The traditional Naga contract is for 2 children, but many couples stay together for their entire lives, well past when the contracts have expired, and others, by mutual agreement, break theirs early.”

Lifting Marinette in his arms, he slithered off the chair, which now that he was processing things, was rapidly becoming uncomfortable beneath him. Marinette sighed as he settled, her back resting against his chest, her smile soft and wide. 

Smiling at her son and his chosen mate, Anarka made an effort to lower her voice as she spoke. “I think we will wait until closer to the end of the betrothal period to set terms for the mate contract.”

They hashed out terms for the handfasting, setting it up for two and a half weeks hence, upon the full moon, always an auspicious start for a wedding, and enough time to pass for the gossipmongers to move on from Marinette’s broken betrothal. Marinette was encouraged to stay at her parent’s house until the handfasting could be performed, and Luka felt the loss keenly. Although he’d lived on his own for nearly a year, two nights of waking up to Marinette, even just her presence, made him long for her warm arms wrapped around him. That night, his bed had never felt so cold. 

Marinette spent the time designing and sewing a dress for the handfasting, a shimmery, ocean-colored dress that would have her matching Luka’s scales. Each day, they spent a little time together, under close supervision, as was the custom, moving Marinette’s personal belongings into Luka’s apartment, so that Marinette’s scent was everywhere in his home, even if Marinette herself wasn’t. 

Together, they carved out space in his music room for her sewing supplies, her clothes found their way into his closet and her favorite foods filled his pantry. She brought a new toothbrush, and just stood, smiling happily, her toothbrush sitting next to his on the shelf. When Luka came in to see what was going on, she beamed happily up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her. 

When Juleka walked in on them a few minutes later, Marinette was perched on the edge of the counter, legs wrapped around her brother’s waist, hands buried in his hair. Luka was moaning into Marinette’s mouth as she gently tugged the strands, and Juleka just walked past the open door and smacked his shoulder. “Mom says not until you’re betrothed!”

Leaning over, Juleka hissed something in Marinette’s ear, too low for Luka to hear, that caused Marinette to break her mouth from his and cling to him, hiding her face against the scales of his neck.

Since Anarka had very few rules, in the rare instance that she made a decree, her kids followed them without hesitation. In the past, her rules were generally for their safety, but this one, Luka chafed at. Common sense told him that he shouldn’t be sleeping with Marinette before their betrothal, nobody blinked an eye at pregnancies that happened during that time period, in fact, some old-fashioned souls used it as a test of a woman’s fertility, but to get pregnant before the betrothal was unseemly. 

There were only 3 days before their handfasting, so nobody would ever know, but it mattered to the people that mattered to him, so Luka took a couple of deep breaths, and just stroked Marinette’s hair, from where her face had buried itself into his shoulder. She was shaking, and he was worried that she was embarrassed about being caught, but when he pulled his body back from hers, and reached to wipe the tears streaming from her eyes, he realized that Marinette was laughing. 

Once she’d caught her breath, Marinette’s tongue darted out to lick the scales in front of her face, and Luka scooted back from the counter. When he was around Marinette, he spent as much time with a tail as he did with legs; she didn’t seem to care which he had, as long as he was comfortable, and she seemed to enjoy the contrast of hot skin and cool scales. 

He jerked back from her tongue, loving the feel, but not wanting to continue in front of Juleka, when a realization struck him. “What did she say to you?”

Marinette’s giggles rang out once again, and between gasps for breath, she whispered “Brotherfucker” before dissolving into peals of laughter once again. Luka couldn’t complain about the fact that Marinette was clutching at him as she laughed was not helping the situation under his kilt. He eyed up the pool at the back of the bathroom, considering filling it with cool water, but ultimately shook his head, and backed out of Marinette’s reach. 

Juleka and Marinette both stayed for dinner at his house, and when Luka asked her why she’d stopped by, his sister smirked at him. “Ma said you needed a chaperone. Obviously she was right.” Catching Marinette’s eye, she mouthed ‘Brotherfucker’ again, and Marinette snorted into her dinner, even as a bright blush stole up her neck. 

Just three more days, Luka repeated to himself, his countdown almost becoming a mantra as he watched Marinette and Juleka chatting together. They’d been as close as sisters practically their entire lives, and now they would be in truth, as well. 

The day of the handfasting was bright and sunny. Sabine and Tom had found someone to perform it; a wisened old Naga mystic, who was respected by both Naga and human and well versed in the ceremonies of both cultures. Master Fu, as the man was known, was the same size as Marinette, tiny for a Naga, but his eyes spoke of years of experience and wisdom. His scales were a dark red with white speckling, and he slithered with hands clasped behind his back.

Luka and Marinette had sat down with him prior to the handfasting, to talk over what they could expect, both during the ceremony and after. He talked with them, and heard their history, and watched them interact. Nodding to himself, he declared that not only would he perform the ceremony, but he would be honored to perform their wedding in a year, as well as work on the mating contract as well. 

Marinette looked radiant in her shimmering ocean dress, and he surprised her by wearing a traditional human suit, complete with a pink vest. She smiled in delight when she saw him, barely restraining herself from running to him, smile bright and eyes luminous. The handfasting itself was a simple ceremony, where they made a promise to each other with every circle of the golden rope, until their hands were tied fast together. 

Fu stated that he would see them again in a year and a day, whether they intended to remained bound or not. He said this last with a wink, and wished everyone well. The two families went back to the bakery for dinner, a sumptuous meal worthy of the occasion, and even Luka’s father joined them for the celebration. 

It was not the first time Marinette had met the man, but it had been at least ten years since she’d last seen him, although Luka saw him frequently through work, they spent little time interacting socially. He roared his approval of his son’s choice in mate, clapping Luka heartily on the back and demanding time with his soon to be conceived grandchildren. Marinette blushed prettily, but when the older man had turned, she offered Luka a hot look that said she was ready to start trying to make them whenever he was ready. 

It wasn’t much after that, that the newly betrothed couple made their excuses, and left to go back to what was now their home. They were walking down the path when Luka swept Marinette up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Even as a human he was strong, his upper body remaining mostly unchanged whether he had a tail or legs. 

Marinette clung to him, smiling up at him, kissing where his neck joined his shoulder. He shuddered at her touch and groaned softly, but they made it inside and had closed the door, when Luka’s legs shimmered into a tail. He was panting slightly as Marinette reached over and threw the lock before beaming up at Luka. 

He looked nervously back down at her. “So, uh, what do you want to do?” 

Marinette gave him and incredulous look, and molded her mouth to his. When they finally broke apart, She wriggled against him. “You.” He looked at her, slightly confused. “You asked what I want to do.” She slid down his chest until her feet touched the ground, and started fiddling with the fastening of his kilt. “And I want to do you.”

His eyes blew wide, and his rested his hands on top of hers. Immediately, her hands stilled, a blush creeping up her neck at her boldness, until Luka’s mouth came back crashing on top of hers. His tongue swept against her lips, and she opened her mouth to him with a moan. Marinette’s fingers managed the fastening of his kilt, and it dropped to the ground in a whisper of fabric. In a second, Marinette’s fingers were wrapped around him, stroking, and he whined, turning her into the wall, and groping for the fastening of her dress. 

It slid down to puddle on top of his kilt, and his hands were on her. Luka locked his teeth around her earlobe, tugging gently and Marinette’s head dropped to the side, giving him more access. Luka hiked her up his body, and held her there, tugging on the scrap of fabric between her legs, ripping them in his eagerness to get at her. 

He moaned to find her dripping wet, and sunk a finger inside her, crooking it against her, feeling her buck against his hand. She kissed him, hard, hands tugging on his hair, as if to direct him. “Luka, the pillows are right there.” His finger slid out of her, and he slithered to the pile of pillows, laying her down, and climbing on top of her, his hand sliding down her body. 

Gripping his wrist, Marinette stopped his fingers before they could slip inside her again. Looking up at her, questioningly. She licked at his neck,suckling the scales, and rocking against him. He moaned and shifted, and his penis was pressing at her entrance. Summoning all of his willpower, Luka paused, waiting for Marinette’s permission to continue. 

She whined at him, needy, and pressed her body up to meet his. He slipped inside her, her body conforming to his and her breath, panting across his ear. He slid himself out, and back in setting a pace that was much faster than it had been the last time, as if the last three weeks had left him desperate for her. 

Luka’s eyes were squeezed tightly closed, and he was mumbling something under his breath, as he scraped his teeth across one pebbled nipple, and Marinette was cresting her first peak, clinging to him, moaning his name. As she came down from her high, Luka’s mouth near her ear, she heard the words he was repeating as he drove himself into her. “You’re mine. I love you. Marinette. Is this a dream? I’m yours.”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat and she melted into Luka, clinging to him, moving her head, so she could speak into his ear. “You are mine, and I am yours. I love you so much, Luka, now and forever. And this is real, so very real.”

There was something incredibly sexy about the way Luka was just completely lost in her. She could tell he was close to the edge; the way his face was buried in her neck, the way her name was a moan from his lips, the way the most musically-inclined man she knew kept losing his rhythm, as his hips stuttered, but never slowed. 

She felt something slide under her backside and lift her slightly, Luka’s tail! she thought until the new angle chased all thoughts from her mind. She clutched at Luka as sensation poured through her, his skin was branding her; his hands, his mouth; burning patterns into her skin wherever they touched. Two more thrusts, and the whine built in her throat, as the pressure built between her legs. Her nails gently scraped down Luka’s back to his ass, where her hands helped guide him deeper, and with a moan she was there walls clenching and shuddering as Luka shuddered and shook, finding his own release. 

They lay there together, panting for several minutes, Luka’s weight pressing Marinette into the pillows as Luka continued to twitch inside her, even as he softened. It wasn’t long before Marinette noticed something nudging at her hip. When she reached down to investigate, her fingers ghosted across Luka’s second cock. In the beginning, she had been intimidated by the idea of him having two penises but had soon realized the fun that could be had with more than one. 

Luka slid out of her and made to move away, but Marinette ran her hand down his length, and he shuddered, looking at her through hooded eyes. “Don’t you want to take care of this?” she asked, her voice all innocence, but the stroke of her fingers had his thoughts far from innocent. 

He entered her slowly, cradling her close, worshipping her with every kiss, every touch a testament to how much she meant to him. In the back of his mind, Luka felt a little guilty for the way he had almost branded her before, claiming her and taking his pleasure from her, the way male Nagas were expected to during a first mating.  
He must have spoken out loud, because Marinette’s hands slipped out of his hair to cradle his face, eyes soft, even as her legs were locked around his waist. “Luka, I love you. And believe me, I’m not complaining.” Her words broke off on a moan as he continued to move inside her, and she clung to him.”

“I love you so much, Marinette. I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.”

Marinette pulled Luka’s face down to hers, and kissed him, her fingers tangling in his hair, her body pressed to his. Every ounce of love they had, they poured into pleasuring the other, and when they couldn’t fight release anymore, they let go, bodies locked together, souls entwined, hearts lighter than they had been in years.


	3. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a brief interlude from between the handfasting and the wedding (yes, I know, spoilers, but I think it was pretty obvious it was going to happen.)
> 
> I wrote this chapter as part of a LBSC Sprint Challenge, based off of @bloody-no-kissu's adorable [Naga Luka ](https://bloody-writes.tumblr.com/post/630256023199956992/so-i-really-love-nagas-lukanette-and-sleepy), which was basically an excuse for me to write a bunch more feeling-infused smut.

Marinette was thrilled as she contemplated her new life. Four months previously she had been handfasted to Luka. In eight more months, she fully intended to marry him. His home, their home now, was a beautiful mixture of the two of them, Marinette adding her personal touches to it, hanging more art on the wall, both her own work and those of others she knew, as well as more vibrant colors and fabrics everywhere. She had always made little gifts for Luka, her love of embroidery, and her skill as a seamstress serving her well as she was able to make practical things for those she cared about. When Luka had signed the contract with his mate, she had made floor cushions for them; ocean blue for Luka and deep red for his mate, but now there were touches of Marinette’s favorite pink amongst them. 

Luka had offered to go out and buy a bed that worked for both of them, but Marinette was content to curl up with him in his nest of pillows at night. “Wherever you are, Luka. That’s where I want to be.” When he pointed out that he fully intended to sleep in the bed with her, she just laughed her golden laugh and kissed him until he forgot what they had been talking about. 

There were times when Luka couldn’t believe that Marinette was his. He’d been in love with her for as long as he could remember, and sometimes he just sat quietly and watched her, whether she was cooking, sketching or sleeping, it didn’t matter; she was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He’d tell her that, whenever she caught him looking, and she’d just smile at him, and kiss him, going back to what she was doing, but his heart thrilled to see her here in his house, not having to leave again. 

Having just caught him looking at her, dopey smile on his face for the third time in ten minutes, Marinette closed her sketchbook, and set it aside, standing to cross the room from the small table in the kitchen where she had been working to the pile of pillows in the living area where Luka lay coiled. Being a Naga, Luka had the option for legs or a tail, and Marinette said that she didn’t mind which he wore, as long as he was comfortable, so often in the evenings, when he sat working on his music, either composing or playing, curled into the jewel-toned pile of pillows in the living room, he was most comfortable with a tail, not having to dedicate any of his mind to keeping his form. 

He had been able to smell her arousal, his tongue darting out of his mouth as she watched him work, and it had distracted him. When he saw her approaching, the smile that lit his face was radiant, and he set his guitar aside, shifting to welcome Marinette into his arms greeting her with a kiss as he snuggled her into his lap. He was done with work for the week, and they’d finished dinner when Marinette had started sketching up a new commission, so he didn’t feel too bad about disrupting her work. 

They traded slow, lazy kisses for a while, holding tight to each other. Marinette shifted in his lap brushing up against the bulge under his kilt, and his moan was low and drawn out, and his kiss became desperate. Her answering kiss was hungry, sharing his desperation as his hands started to roam her body. When her mouth broke from his to drop openmouthed kisses against the sensitive scales below his ear, Luka ripped the scrap of fabric between her legs in his eagerness to get at her, shoving her skirt up, and burying his head between her legs.

Hooking her legs over his shoulders, and spreading her wide, Luka’s long, slightly forked tongue danced across her entrance before flicking at her clit. Marinette was already moaning when he slid inside of her, humming as the taste of her coated his tongue, and he gently probed her, her fingers coming down to tangle in his hair, alternately carding them through the soft strands and gently tugging them. 

Luka was lost in a world of Marinette, her taste and scent surrounding him, her moans floating to his ears. He suckled her bud and she came undone calling out his name as her body twitched under his. Resting his head on her belly he hummed in pleasure, even as he ached to be inside her. Kissing his way up her body, one of Luka’s penises rubbed against the soft cotton of a pillow beneath them and he shuddered, realizing just how sensitive and close to the edge he was. He always enjoyed the taste of Marinette, but there had been something different about her scent today, and it was driving him wild. 

It took willpower to pause at her entrance as he paused for Marinette’s permission to enter her, which she granted with a moan and a cant of her hips. He pressed inside slowly, a moan breaking from his lips as he fought with himself for things not to be over right then. Unaware of his internal struggle, Marinette’s legs wrapped themselves around his hips, and she raked her nails down his back. His hips jerked and in three hard thrusts his he was emptying into her, face buried in her shoulder, moaning her name. 

Marinette giggled as she continued to run her nails up and down his back as he shuddered over her, panting into her hair. “I’m sorry, Marinette. You just, umph.” He was cut off by Marinette’s searing kiss.

When she pulled back, her hand was slipping between them, stroking the hard cock that was patiently waiting its turn. She winked at him and grinned wickedly. “Just one of the benefits of having a Naga mate.” Luka groaned, sinking back into the kiss. 

He woke the next morning, Luka curled into Marinette’s side, one arm thrown across her torso, and his tail curled around her hips, he pressed his nose to her hair and just breathed her in. Lips brushing her ear, he whispered to her how much he loved her, how happy it made him to wake up with her in his arms every morning, and how he hoped that this would last forever. 

Marinette smiled sleepily up at Luka turning her head to kiss him. Rolling slightly onto her side, she pressed her hips back against the insistent bulge she felt pressing into her backside. Luka groaned at the feel of the cotton sleep shorts she’d donned during the night brushing against his bare erection. 

Technically Nagas did not need to wear clothes, under normal circumstances their genitals were hidden away under a scale-covered opening, but always did so in public, in deference to the sensibilities of the humans they tried to blend in with. Marinette had always insisted that he should be comfortable in his own home (or hers) even when they were children, but Luka had always chosen to be fully dressed around her, or at least he had until after they were handfasted. 

Luka had been embarrassed at first about just how much of the time his body had been ready to mate with her, his scales frequently slightly parted, even when his penises were retracted. He had become less shy about his body’s reaction to her after an awkward conversation about what it meant and the fact that he could scent her spike in arousal whenever she noticed. Luka had spent a lot more time naked around her after that, and Marinette did too, although her body ran cooler than his did, and she often slipped something on to stay warm. Which was why he was rubbing up against rough cotton and not her silky skin this morning. 

He slid a hand underneath her tank top, toying with her nipple as he pushed gently at her shorts. Lifting her hips, she helped him slide them down and off, revealing that she’d only donned the shorts, nothing underneath them. When the bare skin of his erection was cradled by the bare skin of her backside, they both let out a contented sigh. Her shirt was still on when he entered her, hiked up, so that his hand rested on the smooth skin of her belly, her back pressed to his chest. 

Luka had been surprised at how much he loved this position, sure that he would hate not being able to see her face, but as he kissed her neck, her hands buried in his hair, her body arching against him, he appreciated how free his hands were to roam across her body. Their lovemaking that morning was the opposite of the night before’s frantic, desperate mating; slow and sensual, almost worshipful, Luka lived for every moan and whimper he pulled from Marinette. 

For her part, Marinette loved their soft morning sex. She’d never been a morning person, but this was something worth waking up for. With Luka behind her, Marinette couldn’t embrace him, but lifting her arms over her head, she could thread her fingers through Luka’s incredibly soft hair, scratching against his scalp or gently tugging the silken strands, both of which had him panting into her ear or humming against her skin as he moved deliberately and unhurriedly inside her. 

They talked as they made love, spinning out plans and dreams for futures both near and far, always together, always just as in love as they were in that moment. They talked of children, the ones they were unsure they would be able to have, of a family together, of growing old and falling in love all over again. 

“Being here with you, Marinette, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. It’s happiness, it’s home. I love you so much.”

Marinette’s smile grew soft, and she turned her head to place a tender kiss on his cheek. “I love you too, Luka. There is no place I would rather be than in your arms.” Her smile grew mischievous, and she wiggled her backside against him. “Besides, Anarka did tell us to fornicate like rabbits, and that is some advice I don’t mind taking!”

Luka groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder as Marinette dissolved into giggles. “Can we please not talk about my mother while I’m inside you?” His next few thrusts were harder as if to shove the image from his mind. “It spoils the mood” he panted. 

She bowed her body, changing the angle in which he entered her, drawing a deep moan from his chest. Pants turned to whines as she got closer to the edge, and Luka slid his hand from her stomach to the soft black curls above where they were joined. One finger slid lower to rub against the tight bud that rested there, and Marinette found the friction she needed to send her tumbling over the cliff. Her head turned to face his, and she kissed him awkwardly, breaking away from his lips to kiss his jaw, mumbling words of love and adoration as she fell apart in his arms. 

Hearing his name tumble from her lips and seeing the trust that Marinette had in him when she bared herself made Luka’s heart stutter in his chest, as he forced himself to keep his slow and steady pace as Marinette’s shudders subsided. Part of him wanted to brand her and claim her, hissing at anyone who came near her for any reason, drive himself into her until her thoughts were filled with nothing but him. Another part of him wanted this moment to last forever, the tender lovemaking, the heartfelt declarations, the dreams of the perfect future, and it was that part that he focused on as his mouth fused to the join between her neck and her shoulder, the scrape of teeth had her hissing in pleasure as he drove her to release once more, this time falling with her, cradling her close as he lost himself, her name moaned into her ear, as they shuddered together. 

Once his heartbeat had slowed its thunderous gallop, Luka placed a kiss on Marinette’s temple, withdrawing from her slithering to the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth. He cleaned himself quickly, tucking both the spent and semi-engorged second penis away before reverently rolling Marinette on her back to clean her, too. He peppered little kisses along her thighs and across her stomach. He tossed the washcloth to the side, dropping chaste kisses up her body as he wriggled up to lay beside her. 

Immediately curling into him, Marinette lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, her hand sliding down his side to rest against his hip. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, and she tilted her face up, so they could kiss properly. Her hand brushed against his opening, fingers reaching for his now fully erect penis, and he gasped into her mouth. 

She grinned at him, her eyes twinkling. “You know, I’d hate for one to think I prefer the other. It’s only fair that I get to play with both, right?”

“You don’t have to do that, Marinette. It’s fine.” Although the moan that he made as she swirled her fingers around the head told a different story.

“It’s Saturday. Neither of us have anywhere we need to be. Anyway…” Her grin turned positively wicked. “Weren’t you the one who wanted to stay in bed forever?”

“With you, Marinette. I want to stay with you forever. I’m not just here for the…” He groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head at the way her small hand wrapped around him. Her lips teased his as her body rolled fully on top of his, and his ability to form coherent words, even inside his head, vanished.


End file.
